


My Sunshine

by YamStew



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamStew/pseuds/YamStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide have been best friends since they were young. They have never left each others side, sticking together through thick and thin. Nothing could break apart their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

Kaneki was sitting in class, reading a book from his dad’s collection like always until a boy popped up in front of him, a grin plastered on his face. 

“What are you reading!?” He shouted.

“Huh…? Eh…”

“Is it interesting!?”

“Um… yeah…”

‘This is Nagachika?’ Kaneki thought to himself. ‘He’s so loud and a little scary…. And his nose is running….”

“Hey, you” The boy spoke up. “You’re always reading books by yourself.”

“…Sor…. sorry?”

“I don’t mean it like that… It’s just that I just moved here recently so I still don’t have any friends! So, do you want to become friends with me?”

“Er…. um..”

“You don’t!?”

“N… not that. I.. want to.”

“Really?! Alright!!” This strange boy exclaimed. He held out his hand. “My name is Nagachika Hideyoshi. But you can call me Hide.”

“It’s nice to meet you… Hide.” He shook his hand. “My name is Kaneki Ken.”

That was the first time they met, and since then, they had been inseparable.

* * *  
Hide sat next to Kaneki on his lounge, hardly paying attention to the movie playing in front of them,

“Hey Kaneki…” Hide spoke up.

“Yeah?” 

Hide glanced at him. “Have you had your first kiss yet?”

“Mmm, no… What about you?” He replied.

“Nope. I’m pretty sure we are the only kids in our year who haven’t kissed anyone yet. We are in year 7, it’s just a disgrace.”

Kaneki lightly laughed. “A lot of people don’t have their first kiss ‘till they’re around 16.”

“I know, but still.” Hide turned his body to completely face him. “What if, when you do have your first kiss?”

Kaneki copied his movement.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you’re gonna need practice for when you have it.”

Kaneki shifted his eyebrows. “If you have practice before your first kiss then technically it wouldn’t be your first kiss.”

“But what if the practice didn’t count?”

The boy across from him looked up in thought. “Why are you suddenly talking about this stuff?”

“Because… I was thinking, what if, we practiced kissing?”

Kaneki’s eyes widened and a small blush spread across his face. “I-I guess it would be alright.” He stuttered. “I mean, we are best friends after all.”

They shifted closer together and Kaneki placed his hands on both sides of his friends face and Hide smiled at him.

“What is it?” Kaneki questioned him.

“Nothing. It just, feels nice to be doing this with you.”

“I-it’s just practice…”

“I know.” Hide grinned. “But still…” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

“I like it.”

Kaneki pulled away and covered his face.

“What’s wrong?” Hide questioned.  
“What you just said… That was really embarrassing…”

Hide grinned. “Aww, did I embarrass you?” He snickered. “You always did look cute when you were blushing.”

Kaneki groaned. “Why must you do this to me, Hide?”

“Haha, you’re just too cute for your own good.”

Before Hide could say anymore, Kaneki quickly pressed another kiss to Hides lips and stood up from the lounge, quickly walking out of the room.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

Hide was silent, processing what just happened. Laughing, he covered his face and fell backwards on the lounge, a huge grin spreading across his face.

* * *  
It had been a week since that event and Kaneki had been avoiding Hide. It seriously had him worried. And whenever their eyes met, Kaneki would instantly turn around, his face bright red. Hide sighed, holding his head in his hands. Nothing like this had ever happened between to the two of them. The school bell rang overhead, signaling it was time for break. Lifting his head, he noticed something on his desk and realized it was a letter. Opening it, he read the neatly written words.

Hide -  
Meet me on the roof of the school during break.

Shrugging, he placed the letter into his pocket, stood up and made his way to the school roof. 

When he opened the door, he saw no one there. Raising an eyebrow, he walked further ahead and did a proper search. Sighing, he turned and just as he was about to head back towards the door, it opened. 

“Kaneki!” Hide smiled. 

The black haired boy looked towards Hide but refused to meet his eyes. 

“Hey…” 

“What’s been going on?” Hide questioned. “You’ve been ignoring me recently, I’m worried.”

Kaneki walked towards him and stopped a few steps ahead of him. 

“I’m really sorry and I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”  
“Hm? What is it?”

Kaneki took a deep breath and lowered his head. “Ireallyreallylikeyouandwaswonderingifyouwantedtogoout.” He let out all at once.

“Huh? Di… Did you just ask me out?”

Kaneki looked away, his whole face turning a bright red as he lightly nodded. Hide was quiet and suddenly enveloped Kaneki in a bear hug. 

“I’m so happy!” He grinned. “I’d love to go out with you!” 

Kaneki buried his face into Hides neck, a fluttering sensation in his chest. Hide got Kaneki to face him and gently kissed him.

“I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> whatahorribleendingjeez
> 
> Hey hey !!  
> Thank you soooo much for reading and it would be very much appreciated if you were to leave a kudos


End file.
